Our Farewell
by Jason Elric
Summary: Roy and Ed are engaged in battle. What happens when something terrible happens to Ed? Read and find out.
1. Death

Disclaimer: Do you see any yaoi pairings or anything like that in this anime

Disclaimer: Do you see any yaoi pairings or anything like that in this anime? Yeah, that's what I thought.

Snap…Fwoosh!

Roy Mustang set yet another attacker on fire, calling over his shoulder, "Hey, Ed, gimme a hand here!" Ed successfully managed to knock out the person he was fighting, and turned to run to Roy's aide. From the shadows, another guy appeared and caught Ed up in half a minute.

"Ed, behind you!" Roy's warning came too late as Ed spun around in time to see a glint of silver, then froze. He staggered two or three steps and collapsed. Time moved in slow motion as Roy ran to catch Ed before he hit the asphalt.

"Gehoff." Ed lay on his side, coughing up blood. "Roy…I love…you," he gasped before having another coughing fit.

"No. No, Ed, no! No," Roy whispered, sobbing. He clutched Ed, kissing the blonde's face, not believing he was really dying. When he looked up, it was as if Hell itself had entered his charcoal eyes.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" When he tried to stand up, however, something tugged on his arm. He looked down to see Ed's hand clenched tightly on his sleeve. Roy's heart swelled with grief and love. Ed was still alive, if only just.

"Roy, don't…don't leave me. I don't…I don't want to die…alone." There was fear in Ed's weak voice. His raspy plea caused fresh tears to cascade down Roy's face. He shook his head; tears splattered on the ground around them.

"Don't say that, baby. You're not going to die. You're not going to," Roy whispered. Ed laughed softly.

"Then…save me. You could…sear the wound closed. Please?"

"I…I can't, Ed. It's too…too dangerous." Roy's voice was becoming increasingly strained.

"Then…meet me there. Meet me on the other side of death."

"Ed…" Roy croaked.

"Kiss me? One last time before I die? Please?" Roy leaned over and gently kissed his dying young lover.

"Roy, promise…promise you'll look after Al? Promise." Ed's last request came out with his last breath. His body lay limp in Roy's arms as his tears splashed down to road.

"I promise," he whispered, "I promise."

A/N: Kaori: Please pardon… the author is currently crying her heart out. dabs eyes

Kaleigh: That…was really…depressing. How on earth did I write this?

Kathy: Please review. Tell Kaleigh what you thought of the first chapter of this story.


	2. Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Hagane no renkinjutsushi belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

Roy's subordinates stared at him as he carried a small, blood covered blonde through the outer office, wearing a grim but determined look, his steps heavy and slow.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, please take all phone calls and tell them I'm not available. I'm to be left alone until further notice." He closed and locked his private office door before allowing more tears to fall. He laid the boy on the couch and began to clean the now dried blood off.

Stripping off the red coat, black jacket, and black tank top, Roy cleaned the wound. The body was still warm, the heat held in by the clothes. Roy's heart lurched and fresh tears spilled down his face. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Sir? Sir, please open the door." Roy didn't say anything; he didn't even make move when the door was blasted open.

"Sir, what is going on?" Roy turned his face away from Hawkeye.

" Fullmetal is dead, Lieutenant." Roy's voice was matter-of-fact. He didn't have to look at her to know Hawkeye was staring at him with a mixture of sympathy and pity.

"Sir, I…"

"I don't need your pity, Lieutenant." Roy hadn't meant to speak so harshly towards his most faithful officer.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

"Yes, Sir." Even in those two simple words, Roy could hear the shock and tears in her voice.

"Sir, should I… Should I tell Alphonse?"

"No! No. I'll tell him." Roy's voice sounded hallow, fake. "I'll tell him."

"No! You're lying!" Roy simply looked away from the honey- blonde 16- year- old in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry, Al, but," Roy took a deep breath, preparing himself for the words he knew would completely destroy Al's world.

"It's true. Edward is… dead." Roy couldn't bear to look as the silver eyes darkened and filled with tears.

"No. He… he can't be dead. I just talked to him _yesterday_! He promised he'd come back. He _always_ keeps his promises." Roy struggled to keep his voice steady.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry, Alphonse. I truly… truly am." His voice cracked. He was unable to keep the strain and grief out.

_"Roy, promise…promise you'll watch over Al. Promise."_

"Alphonse… I…have something I need to tell you."

"… So, it's my fault Ed's dead. I'm so sorry, Alphonse." Roy lowered his eyes as he finished his recollections. Al raised a hand and Roy flinched, sure al was about to hit him. He was surprised when he was pulled into a gentle hug.

"Taisa, I don't blame you. It's not your fault that my brother was _murdered_."

"A-Al… thank you," he croaked, quietly pulling away from his lover's brother's embrace.

"Taisa, should… should we plan a-a funeral?" Roy nodded slowly, knowing that with each bob he was ripping Al's heart out. He'd have to tell the entire office and all of the Elrics' friends.

Falman, Fuery, and Breda stared at Roy in shock.

"Y-you're joking, right, Chief? Some sort of sick joke between you, Alphonse, and Fullmetal." Havoc's normally light tone was replaced with desperation.

"Do you think I would _joke_ about anyone under my command being dead," Roy snapped. He instantly regretted it as Havoc held up his hands and backed away several steps.

"O-of course not, Sir. It just… came as a shock." A round of murmuring went up around the office.

"I understand, Havoc." _All too well_ he added in his head.

A/N: Finally!!! The second chapter of Our Farewell. I hope you enjoy. Well, not _enjoy_ per se, but… Well, you know. Anywhos, read and review please. Oh, and please please _please_ tell me what you like and dislike. A cookie to whomever reviews. Two cookies for an honest critique.


	3. The Funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Hagane no renkinjutsushi belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

Roy stood at attention, staring blankly ahead as the pallbearers brought the mahogany coffin past him. To his left stood Alphonse, Hawkeye, and Havoc. On his right were Falman, Fuery, and Breda. All had similar expressions on their faces.

_"I will not cry. I will not cry…"_ Roy repeated in his head like a mantra.

As the coffin was covered, Roy felt tears streaming down his face despite his resolution. He pulled his hat a little lower over his face as the mourning party slowly broke up and walked towards the fresh grave.

"Maes, I wish you were here right now," he murmured and jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Too many comrades buried here, Sir." It wasn't a question. Roy lowered his head.

"Indeed, Lieutenant. Indeed." The two stood like that for a long time. Suddenly, Roy turned to look at Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant, I'm not going to live without him. I _can't_ live without him."

"Well, Sir, I think that's extremely selfish of you. That's not a quality I thought you had."

"I know. I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but…"

"I'm happy for you," Hawkeye interrupted. "You deserve to do something for yourself." Roy looked up, surprised.

"L-lieutenant?"

"We will lose the greatest leader this country has ever had." Roy nodded.

"Lieutenant, you will become Furher in my place." Riza saluted, but her voice lacked her usual briskness.

"Yes, Sir," she said quietly.

A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long to post the rest of this story. I hope to finish it today. Read and review and leave an honest critique. A cookie or two if you do.


	4. Two months later

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Hagane no renkinjutsushi belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

Riza Hawkeye bowed her head. Within two weeks she had lost two comrades and become Furher President of Amestris.(1) While she had supported the second loss, it was still almost unbearably sad. They had buried Roy Mustang and Edward Elric side-by-side as they had wished. Hawkeye just hoped that, wherever they were, they were happy.

Technically, it would probably take longer than two weeks for her to become Furher, but I only felt like writing two months ahead and two weeks seemed appropriate in comparison to two months.

A/N: This was a terribly sad story to write, and writing it in Physics didn't help. It actually made me even sadder. Read and review. I hope you liked it. To all those who've been so patient in waiting for this story, thank you. To all who read it the future, no flames please.


End file.
